


Fourth of July

by Seattlesweetie113



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlesweetie113/pseuds/Seattlesweetie113
Summary: Victoria and Lucas spend the Fourth of July with their kids watching the fireworks.





	Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a quick little fluffy story about Vicley. I was inspired by a couple I saw at my towns firework show, and thought it would be a cute story for our Vic and Lucas. 
> 
> Happy 4th of July, to those who celebrate!

“Don’t forget to grab the blanket!” Vic yelled to him as they ran out of the Jeep towards the hill overlooking the park.

“Don’t worry dear, I’ve got all the stuff! I don’t need any help!” He yelled after his family as they had already left him behind to carry all of their stuff. 

When Vic and Lucas first started dating they always went to the fireworks at the local park on the Fourth of July. They always had a beautiful display, and Vic loved fireworks shows. When she was little she always thought they were so beautiful and just simply magnificent. It was something she did with her parents every year before they passed. It was a tradition they had and it was something she wanted to now share with Lucas. 

Lucas enjoyed fireworks too, but if he was honest with himself, he enjoyed watching Vic enjoy watching them more. So now since the kids were born, they continued the tradition with them and came every year. The kids were always in awe of the fireworks and were just happy to lay on the grass and watch them. 

They usually made a day out of it, and would pack picnic stuff to set up at the park for dinner but this year Travis hosted a barbecue at his house, and invited the entire station and their families. So obviously they got caught up there, and were running late to the fireworks. The kids had just been so excited about the fireworks, they couldn’t bare to miss them. So as soon as they parked, Vic and the kids jumped out of the Jeep and took off, leaving Lucas to carry the blanket and snack tote that Vic had packed. 

“Thanks hubby” Vic said when Lucas arrived with their stuff. She leaned over to rest her hands on his chest, as she gave him a kiss. “You’re the best.” 

He just smiled at her and leaned in for another kiss. 

“Ew, mom and dad, stop. You guys are old!” their 7 year old son, Michael, said to them as he plopped down on the blanket that Lucas had just put out. 

“Hey, I’m not old!” Lucas said, as he mocked being hurt. Michael just rolled his eyes playfully back at his dad. 

“It’s okay Mikey, I love when mommy and daddy kiss ‘cause that means they’re in looooove” said their 3 year old daughter, Ava, in her cute little voice with a big smile on her face. 

“That’s right Ava baby, mommy and daddy are in love” Vic said as she laid down next to Ava on the blanket. Lucas joined them soon after, after he made one more trip to the car to grab Ava’s ear buds. She loved watching the fireworks but sometimes they got too loud for her so she liked to put ear buds in. 

“Here you go Ava” he said as he handed her the buds, after she crawled into his lap when he sat down on the blanket. 

Vic had settled on the blanket sitting up criss cross, with Michael laying on his side resting his head in her lap. They were at the top of the small hill overlooking the park, so they had a great view of the display. 

“When are they going to start?” Michael asked, beginning to grow impatient. The kids had been out all day at this barbecue and they were tired, but they insisted on coming to the fireworks. 

Vic ran her fingers through his soft curls. “Soon Buddy” she told him.

She was about to offer him a snack to pass the time but as if on cue, the fireworks started. All sorts of colors filled the Seattle sky in a beautiful display.

“Woah! Look! That one looks like an american flag” Michael yelled as a red white and blue firework painted the sky in the shape of a flag. 

“Wow!! Look daddy, they’re so beautiful!” Ava pointed up at the sky with her small fingers as a pretty pink and green colored firework lit up the sky.

“I see them peanut, they’re very nice” Lucas mused as he took in the fireworks and his surroundings. Their family was snuggled together on their lawn blanket, all in awe of the display in front of them. Lucas looked down in his lap as his baby girl was sitting sideways in his lap, with her one hand around his shoulder clutching the back of his neck, while the other hand stayed pointed at the sky. Her eyes lit up almost as bright as the fireworks. 

Vic now sat with Michael tucked into one side of her, as she scooted closer to Lucas and Ava, and leaned her head on Lucas’ shoulder. In turn, he wrapped his arm around them both and pulled them in even closer. 

Lucas loved coming to the fireworks display. It was a beautiful show that they put on, but he really just cherished this time with his family. He knew as the kids got older they wouldn’t really get quality time like this together anymore, so he was thankful for all the moments they got to spend together like this. He was so incredibly thankful for his family. He couldn’t imagine his life without his kids and Vic. Part of him regrets taking so long to find Vic, and that it took 2 failed marriages to get here, but then he realizes that he probably wouldn’t have been ready for this, had it been sooner in his life. 

But now, here with them, he was happy. No matter how long it took. He had a good job and great friends most which he met through that job, an incredible wife, amazing kids, and a beautiful home to make memories in. He hopes for many more traditions like this, that he gets to spend quality time with his family. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about hubby?” Vic whispers to him, as the kids are still too distracted by all the lights. 

He turns to her, with a small smile on his face and gently leans over and placed a kiss to her temple. “Just about how lucky I am, Eggy. To have such an amazing family and an amazing life. Thanks to you, without you, none of this could’ve been possible. I’m just lucky to love you, that’s all” he says looking into her eyes. 

“I love you hubby” Vic smiles up at him, tears welling up in her eyes, “We are so lucky to have you” she presses a kiss to his lips. 

They share a couple more kisses before they turn their attention back to the firework show in front of them. Both feeling incredibly lucky to share this moment together as a family. There’s no place either of them would rather be. They know their jobs have each of them working long hours but they cherish the moments they do get. The little family they built, means everything. And the traditions they make are ones that will last a lifetime. And that hopefully one day, their kids will be able to pass on to their own kids.


End file.
